d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Summary
'''Combat Complications''' Combat can be complicated by numerous possibilities, some of which are addressed below. These are often special features of weapons or attack types that confer unique bonuses or rules variants. Your Storyteller should feel free to come up with others as a situation warrants. * '''Armor Piercing:''' A weapon or ammunition type that is capable of overcoming targets’ armor or protective layers. The item is typically rated 1 to 3 and that many points of armor are ignored in an attack. Armor piercing rating is not usually added to attack pools as dice. It simply reduces the number of dice removed from an attack pool due to a target’s armor. The Damage rating of a gun from which an armor-piercing bullet is fired is still added to a Firearms roll as bonus dice. If armor-piercing ammunition is fired at a target wearing “bulletproof” armor (a kevlar vest, flak jacket or full riot gear), the bullet might penetrate that armor. If the rating of the ammunition (1 to 3) exceeds the armor’s rating against Firearms attacks, the armor is ignored altogether in the attack. No dice are lost due to armor in the attack roll and damage inflicted is not downgraded from lethal to bashing.. If a target wears no armor, your character’s shot gains no special effects or bonuses from the ammunition used (the gun itself still applies a dice bonus, though). * '''Attribute Damage:''' A poison, drug or supernatural power doesn’t cause Health points of damage, but reduces a victim’s Attribute dots. The kind of Attribute is probably specific, such as Physical or even Strength. Attributes may be recovered as if they were Health points lost to bashing damage. So, one is regained every 15 minutes. More harmful Attribute loss would be recovered as if it were lethal damage (one point every two days). Crippling Attribute loss would be recovered as if it were aggravated damage (one point a week). * '''Continuous Damage:''' A mystical power or cruel weapon continues to deliver damage over successive turns, like a continually burning flame. It might be a fixed number, such as three.So, an attack roll is made normally with successes determining damage done, but every turn thereafter an additional three damage is done automatically, ignoring the victim’s Defense and armor. Damage is ongoing until a time limit such as two turns is passed, or until some recovery action such as cleaning the wound is performed. '''Combat Maneuvers''' '''General Maneuvers''' * '''All Out:''' The user sacrifices all their defense for a turn in exchange for a +2 to any attack pool. * '''Coup de Grâce:''' Full un-rolled damage is dealt to an unconscious, immobilized, or completely oblivious victim. * '''Willpower: '''Adds three dice to any roll at the cost of a Willpower point. '''Combat maneuvers''' * '''Grapple:''' [Strength + Brawl] - (Defense) to successfully initiate a grapple. * '''Immobilize:''' [Strength + Brawl] - (Strength + Brawl) opens a grappled victim up to Coup de Grâces from others. * '''Overpower:''' [Strength + Brawl] - (Strength) to maintain a grapple and force the victim to accompany the user. * '''Take-down:''' [Strength + Brawl] - (Defense) to grapple and prone the victim. User loses defense. '''Weaponry Maneuvers''' * '''Continuous Damage:''' The weapons or trap does damage on a regular interval, usually per turn. * '''Knockdown:''' [Dexterity + Athletics] to remain standing if the weapon does damage over (Size) * '''Knockout:''' If the weapon does damage over (Health) the user is incapacitated for (Net Successes) hours * '''Stun: '''If the weapon does damage over (Health) the user is incapacitated for (Net Successes) turns '''Superhuman Maneuvers''' '''Super Speed Maneuvers''' * '''Hyper-Speed Slam:''' The user takes one turn to reach full speed before hitting their victim '''Super Strength Maneuvers''' '''Potential Modifiers'''